


Untouchable

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, CEO, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Matchmaking, Romance, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: Jaehyun is down to his last penny. He decided to sign up as a sugar baby, and his sugar daddy is billionaire Kim Doyoung. Doyoung did everything, pay his food, university tuition, monthly allowances and yet strangely though, Doyoung hasn’t kissed him yet.





	Untouchable

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know if this has been done before but here's my version anyways! enjoy!
> 
> Follow me on twitter for the latest updates on whatever shit I'm working on XD (@sweetkpopfanfic)

                “So,” Ten rolled up his sleeves and took out a pen from his pen holder. The pen was definitely expensive, chrome glistening under the lights. It had the words _From Daddy_ scrawled across the side.

                Go figure.

                “You do know what you are getting into? Right?” Ten waved a hand in front of Jaehyun, who seemed to be spacing out most of the time. The former sugar baby is now the CEO of BDS, the largest sugar baby network in Asia.

                “I guess.”

                “I suppose Lucas has filled you in.” Ten said, handing him the pen and pushing some papers towards him. “Just fill it in and we’ll find your sugar mommy for you.”

                “Daddy.”

                “Okay.” Ten grinned. “Even better. Johnny has a lot of gay single friends with pockets bigger than their dicks.”

                Oh yeah, and somewhere along those lines the former sugar baby is now married to his sugar daddy, so that makes them husbands now. Jaehyun filled in the form with shaking hands.

                “Are you okay?”

                “I’m fine.” Jaehyun sighed. “It’s just, this isn’t my first choice.”

                “I know.” Ten nodded apologetically. “I’m sorry about what happened.”

                The last three months for Jaehyun had been hell. He found out that his father had gambled away their family savings and was neck deep in loan shark debts. To escape it all he committed suicide. His mother plunged into a state of panic and was left broken by the tragedy, leaving Jaehyun, the only son to pick up the mess. Jaehyun had emptied out all his accounts to pay the loan sharks but it was nowhere near finished. Jaehyun had to drop out of school and move in with Lucas because he couldn’t afford rent anymore. He was broke and desperate.

                “How soon can you get me in touch with someone?”

                “Probably a week or so. Just hang in there.” Ten explained. “How much are you looking to get paid for a date?”

                “Excuse me?”

                “200? 300? We can start there and go higher once you have more experience.”

                “Uh, sure.”

                Ten scribbled down some numbers. Jaehyun looked around the office, rubbing his hands against his pants.

                “Nervous?”

                “I just… this all feels so…”

                “Whorish?”

                “Ten I don’t…”

                “I get it Jae, I really do.” Ten nodded slowly. “When I first started, I thought it was kind of cheap too, but it’s more than that. It’s investing time and love into someone. Offering them companionship, listening to them, being their friends. You are being paid for your friendship, not sex.”

                “So I don’t have to have sex with them?”

                “That’s entirely up to you, although I suppose they will expect it soon. Rich men with nothing to do get horny easily.”

                “I take it that’s from experience.”

                Ten just smiled at him, tucking his profile away safely. “You’ll do just fine. Look at Lucas, he’s having fun isn’t he?”

                Indeed he was. Lucas’s sugar daddy was Kim Jungwoo the famous athlete. He spent three weeks in Madrid with him and Jungwoo bought him a car for his birthday. Just two days ago Jungwoo even sent him ridiculously expensive beef steaks. Jaehyun was so hungry he secretly grilled two pieces for himself alone at night, refusing to share with anyone. It was his first proper meal since his father passed away.

                “Just be yourself. Don’t worry.” Ten reassured him. “Within a few weeks your money woes will be over.”

*******************

                On the day Jaehyun was finally meeting his sugar daddy, he was so nervous he arrived the café half an hour early and went to the bathroom at least 3 times. Lucas insisted on helping him with his outfit, so he dressed him in a soft white dress shirt with a navy blazer and blue jeans. He called it the “impress your daddy look”, which according to him MUST work because he wore the same style when he first met Jungwoo.

                Lucas can be a bit of a dick, especially if he wasn’t sucking on one.

                Their meeting was at 3.30pm, so there was still another 15 minutes left to go. Jaehyun went back to the bathroom for a last pee session, washing his hands thoroughly afterwards.

                “Nervous?” Jaehyun jumped out of his skin a little at the other voice in the men’s bathroom. It belonged to a guy in gym wear, running a towel behind his back. He must have come down from the gym above the café.

                “Yeah. Got a date later.”

                “Nice. Is she cute?”

                “Uhm, he and I don’t know. It’s a blind date.”

                “Well whoever he is, he’s lucky.” The guy smiled, showing off his toothy grin. “It’ll be okay.”

                “How do you know?”

                “I just do.” The stranger grinned. Jaehyun tipped his head politely as he left the café. It was odd, but he did somehow feel a little better at the encouragement.

                3.35pm.

                The time seemed to be running at a snail’s pace for Jaehyun.

                3.37pm.

                “I am so sorry I’m late.” Jaehyun whipped his head at the voice. “I had to make sure I was clean before I got here.”

                Jaehyun could hardly collect his jaw from the floor. Sitting across him was the handsome stranger from the bathroom.

*******************

                It turns out Handsome Stranger was not his name, instead it was Kim Doyoung, billionaire and philanthropist. He owned several media companies and newspapers, making him the largest media owner in South Korea and was worth an estimated US$ 2.4 billion.

                The fact that he was so rich is not the shocking part, the shock came from the fact that he was so much younger than anticipated. Doyoung was only three years older than Jaehyun.

                Three years older and worth 2.4 billion. What a way to remind you of how pathetic you were.

                “I am so sorry I was late.” Doyoung apologized profusely. He had changed out of his gym wear and was dressed smartly in a crisp baby blue dress shirt, black blazer and leather shoes so expensive it could pay off Jaehyun’s first year in university.

                “It’s alright.” Jaehyun’s head tipped down automatically, either from basic Korean etiquette or just shyness. “Were you in the gym earlier?”

                “Yeah, and I didn’t want to meet you while sweating like a pig.” Doyoung explained as the waiter came over with the menu. Jaehyun took it and glanced at the pictures of food. Beautiful, delicious, scrumptious food, and it all came with a very heavy price tag.

                _Classic tiramisu…are you sure that decimal point is in the right place?_

                “Order anything you want. You must be starving.” Doyoung said.

                “Uhm…are you sure?”

                “I’m very sure.” Doyoung smiled gently.

                Jaehyun ordered a simple pasta and the tiramisu he had been craving for. In the old days (when he was still in school and his father wasn’t a gambling addict), he used to be the one picking up the tab at meals when he went on dates. He can’t say that having the tables flipped was a bad experience, but somehow he needed more time to adjust to this whole…dynamic.

                “Can you tell me a little more about yourself?” Doyoung asked.

                “My name is Jung Jaehyun. I’m 21 years old and I was a student at NCT U, doing business and marketing. I like sports, reading and watching movies.”

                “Where do you live?”

                “On Dream Road, with a friend of mine.”

                “How did you find out about this whole sugar baby business?”

                “Through my housemate, he’s a sugar baby too.” Jaehyun rubbed the back of his head shyly. “And through Ten as well. He’s a good friend as well.”

                “Oh Ten. Johnny’s baby boy.” Doyoung grinned, shaking his head. “He still has Johnny wrapped around his finger huh?”

                “Less of the finger and more of the dick I suppose.”

                Doyoung laughed loudly and Jaehyun smiled. He was glad Doyoung found him funny.

                “What about you?” Jaehyun asked.

                “Me?”

                “Can you tell me a bit more about yourself?”

                “Let’s see.” Doyoung pondered for a while. “I hope I don’t sound like I’m reading a Wikipedia page about myself.”

                Jaehyun giggled again, slipping his hands underneath his thighs as he leaned forward to listen to him.

                “I’m Kim Doyoung, real name Kim Dongyoung. I’m the current CEO of SMedia Incorporate, which owns NCT TV, EXO TV and many others. I’m also the owner of The Seoul Times, Harper’s Korea and Seventeen Magazine.”

                “What do you like to do in your spare time?”

                “Gardening.”

                “Are you serious?” Jaehyun widened his eyes in surprise.

                _That is the least CEO hobby I was expecting._

                “I have a greenhouse where I grow flowers and vegetables.” Doyoung explained. “I also like to go watch movies or cook.”

                “It seems we have quite a bit in common.” Jaehyun looked up just as his food arrived. He only had a piece of toast for breakfast and some water, so he really was this close to just inhaling the pasta and shovelling it into his mouth.

                “You must be really hungry.” Doyoung commented on the way Jaehyun scooped up the pasta into his mouth.

                “Oh god I’m so sorry.” He coughed a little. “I must look like an animal.”

                “It’s okay.” Doyoung reached out and ran his thumb over Jaehyun’s lips, wiping off some of the pasta sauce. Jaehyun stiffened at the touch, feeling his heart pound in his rib cage.

                “The truth is, I didn’t have much to eat during breakfast.”

                “Why? Too busy?”

                “No, I…couldn’t afford it.” Jaehyun mumbled softly. “I’m in financial trouble.”

                “So that’s why you signed up for the sugar baby programme.” Doyoung said, sipping his coffee. “As they all do.”

                Jaehyun gulped thickly and continued with his pasta. He didn’t want Doyoung thinking he was only in this for the money but wasn’t that the truth? Somehow he felt guilty but mostly embarrassed to admit that he was penniless. Admitting one was so close to living on the streets is a difficult task.

                “Why don’t you order some more to eat?”

                “Could I? I mean I don’t want to…”

                “Go ahead.” Doyoung said. “I like my boys to be well fed and healthy.”

                “Have you had many boys before?”

                Doyoung stirred his cup. “A few.”

                “What happened?” Jaehyun asked.

                “Just didn’t work out.” Doyoung said. “Some of them were cheaters, others just moved on with their lives.”

                “I see.”

                “Waiter.” Doyoung called over. “We would like to order some more food. Give the young man everything he wishes.”

                “Uhm…ah…” Jaehyun racked his brain for what next. “Fried chicken please.”

                “Certainly sir.” The waiter nodded politely.

                “You could have all the food in the world and you chose fried chicken?” Doyoung raised an eyebrow curiously.

                “It’s a staple human diet isn’t it?” Jaehyun shrugged. “Can’t live without chicken.”

                “You’re a man after my own heart.” Doyoung smiled. “I have a feeling we’ll get along perfectly.”

*******************

                “Thank you for the ride home.” Jaehyun said after Doyoung drove him home in his new BMW. Jaehyun had never sat in such an opulent car before he kept feeling the side-handles to see if it was real.

                “It’s my pleasure. I had a good time with you today, even if it was only for a couple of hours.”

                “Me too.” Jaehyun nodded. “I hope we can see each other again soon.”

                “I’ll call you to make plans.” Doyoung fished out something from his jacket pocket. A thin white envelope.

                “Take this.” He said. “Use it to get some groceries and other daily necessities. It should be enough to tide you over the week.”

                “Th…thank you.” Jaehyun didn’t need to open it to know what was inside. Money, sweet, smelling, almighty money. He had to resist the urge to stick it under his nose and sniff it like it was cocaine.

                Take care.” Doyoung smiled. The two of them waved goodbye as Jaehyun stuck the money in his pocket carefully. He almost flew upstairs to where Lucas was already home waiting for him.

                “How was your date with your sugar daddy?”

                “It was amazing!” Jaehyun grinned.

                “Really?” Lucas grimaced. “That’s a first. Most sugar daddies I know are old and stuffy from the first date.”

                “He’s not old and stuffy. He’s Kim Doyoung the media CEO.”

                “Holy shit.” Lucas dropped his jaw. “That’s not fair. My first sugar daddy was 72 years old with haemorrhoids. Why did Ten give you the handsome young one on your first try?”

                “Because I didn’t insult his Care Bear collection.”

                “But they are fucking stuffed bears with no purpose except to collect dust. And they are for kids. Kids, Jaehyun.”

                “Whatever.” Jaehyun took out the envelope and counted the bills. 100, 200…500. Doyoung had given him 500, more than double his asking price.

                “Oh my god.” Lucas dropped his jaw. “That is a lot of money.”

                “I need to get some stuff now. Oh my god I need clothes, I need food, I have to pay off those debts.”

                “What did you do on your first date?” Lucas crossed his arms. “Did you suck him off?”

                “What the fuck. No.” Jaehyun made a face.

                “He must be pretty enamoured with you.” Lucas smirked. “The sex had better be amazing then.”

                “Don’t you have somewhere else to be?” Jaehyun groaned. “An ass to kiss? A bed to be tied up to?”

                “Don’t be silly.” Lucas shook his head. “It’s Friday. I do those on Wednesday.”

*******************

                In case you are wondering, yes, Jaehyun had a job. He was recently hired to be a lifeguard slash swimming instructor at a nearby public swimming pool. Jaehyun, in his younger days, used to swim competitively so you could say that he was more comfortable in the water than he was anywhere else.

                “Renjun! Do not dunk Jisung like that!” Jaehyun grabbed one of the younger Chinese students by the arm. “That’s dangerous!”

                “He made fun of my tooth!” Renjun pouted. Jisung’s head bobbed up to the surface, where he laughed at Renjun and stuck his tongue out.

                “Hey Jisung, how would you like to do 7 laps before you go home?”

                “Awww!!” the youngest student pouted, crossing his arms in a fit.

                “Why does everyone make fun of my tooth?” Renjun sniffled, tears welling in his eyes.

                _Jisung is a bit of an asshole_ was what he wanted to say, but Jaehyun just ran a hand over Renjun’s hair. “There’s nothing wrong with your snaggletooth. You take after your baba, so you have a tooth like him. Jisung is just jealous.”

                “Do you like my tooth?”

                “I do. It’s adorable.” He smiled, rubbing the child’s cheeks to reassure him. “Now why don’t you go play with Jeno and Jaemin? Class will start soon.”

                After two hours of blowing bubbles and practicing their kicks, the kid’s swim practice was finally over. Jaehyun got out of the water and grabbed a towel, rubbing it all over his soaked body. He had some time to grab something to eat before his next class (one of the benefits of this job was that employees eat at the club restaurant for free). Just as he was making his way to the changing room, he saw a group of men walking towards the swimming pool, with one very familiar looking person in tow.

                “Hello Jaehyun!” Ten waved at him. “How’s work today?”

                “My kids just tried to push each other into the pool. I would say same old same old.” Jaehyun chuckled.

                “Jae, you remember Johnny right?” Ten wrapped an arm around his husband’s arm. “And this is…”

                “Hey Doyoung.” Jaehyun smiled breathlessly. Doyoung looked absolutely stunning in a beautifully tailored shirt and ripped jeans. His dark hair framed his handsome face, with a long silver earring hanging from his right ear.

                “I knew you would remember.” Ten smirked.

                “What brings you guys here today?” Jaehyun turned to Ten and Johnny, because he knew that if he looked at Doyoung any longer he would combust into flames.

                “My company is looking to buy out the property next door and redesign it. Plus Doyoung is leaving for London tomorrow so we’re going to have lunch with him.”

                “You’re leaving?” the news punched Jaehyun in the gut. Doyoung never said anything about a trip abroad in any of their texts.

                “It’s only for a week. Just to meet some clients.” Doyoung explained.

                “Hey Johnny! Let’s go see if they have a steam room!” Ten dragged his husband away from the pool, leaving the two of them to talk.

                “Why didn’t you tell me?” Jaehyun asked.

                “It came up yesterday. I’m sorry.”

                “Does that mean I won’t see you for a week?” Jaehyun leaned in closer to Doyoung. “I missed you.”

                “I missed you too.” Doyoung looked at him, eyes scanning up and down, up and down, up and down as many times as possible. “More than you can imagine.”

                Jaehyun contemplated kissing Doyoung right then and there. They had gone on three dates together and every time Jaehyun wanted to kiss him, he backed down at the last second. It was going to happen sooner or later, and sex is always part of the equation when it comes to this job isn’t it? Plus Doyoung just looked so handsome and he smelt so good…

                “Jaehyun, thank you so much for your class today.” Dong Sicheng, a young Chinese father said, interrupting Jaehyun and Doyoung’s mini eye-fuck session as Sicheng held onto Renjun’s hand.

                “Bye Coach Jung!”

                “Was Jisung making fun of him again?” Sicheng asked worriedly.

                “He’s Sehun son so of course he’s going to be a bit of an ass.” Jaehyun laughed. “Don’t worry, I’ll talk to Sehun to make sure this doesn’t happen again.”

                “Thank you so much.” Sicheng sighed in relief. “I was worried about him.”

                “Don’t be. And his tooth is cute.” Jaehyun grinned.

                “It better be.” Sicheng pointed to his right cheek. “This tooth is what got Yuta to marry me.”

                “I can’t decide if that’s a blessing or a curse.” Jaehyun narrowly avoided a slap in the arm by Sicheng. The Chinese man thanked him again as he and Renjun went home, the child making sloppy wet noises with his flip flops.

                “Do you teach adults too?” Doyoung asked.

                “Nah, just kids. Adults can be real pain compared to kids.”

                “I second the motion.” Doyoung chuckled. “Try having a meeting with a bunch of stuck up assholes and their Ivy League degrees. I swear sometimes they are not any different from children.”

                “Doyoung!” Johnny called from a few feet away at the pool entrance. “We got to go.”

                “Are you free tonight?” Doyoung asked Jaehyun. “We can hang out again before I fly off tomorrow.”

                “That would be nice.”

                “I’ll pick you up at 8pm.” Doyoung looked up and down Jaehyun’s wet body one last time. This time he realized he was half naked and wet this whole time. Jaehyun wrapped the towel around his body shyly.

                “I like what I see.” He winked, waving goodbye to Jaehyun as left the pool. Jaehyun felt his cheeks heating up along with the rest of his body.

*******************

                “Where are we going? Another restaurant?” Jaehyun asked when Doyoung came to pick him up. Their dates were usually over dinner. Over the course of their dates Jaehyun had almost everything from Italian food to Japanese to even the most expensive cheesecake he had ever had. Doyoung paid him handsomely too. With the money he managed to pay off most of the loan shark debt and could afford a month’s worth of groceries.

                “Somewhere different this time.” Doyoung smiled. “Somewhere personal.”

                “Where?”

                “Home.”

                Doyoung’s home was exactly what Jaehyun imagined it would be, but somehow still so surprising. He lived in a spacious house that was intricately designed to suit his reputation as a media CEO. Rich, luxurious, yet classy and stylish. Jaehyun wondered how many celebrity parties were held in his home. How many rich people he had to impress, or how many of them had to impress him.

                “Wow.” Jaehyun gaped at the kitchen. It was massive, all white with a marble counter top. Jaehyun loved marble. “This is the coolest kitchen I have ever seen.”

                “I hope the kitchen matches the chef for today.” Doyoung grinned, rolling up his sleeves.

                “You’re going to cook tonight?”

                “At your service.” Doyoung bowed. Jaehyun clapped his hands in glee.

                “This is so exciting! Can I help?”

                “No, you’re my date. You’re supposed to let me serve you.”

                “Oh please!” Jaehyun clasped his hands together. “I saw a very expensive knife set on the table and I need to try them or I’ll die.”

                “Those knives were a gift from Gordon Ramsey.”

                “OH MY GOD!” Jaehyun clutched his chest like he was having a heart attack. “May I? Please!”

                “If it’ll make you happy.”

                “More than anything!”

                Doyoung laughed at how adorably excited Jaehyun was over a set of knives. He helped Doyoung chop up the vegetables, prepare the meat and even set the table. Doyoung proved to be a whiz in the kitchen, cooking up a beautiful Wagyu beef steak for two with sautéed vegetables at the side. The two of them toasted their home-cook meal with a very expensive bottle of Chateau Lafite Rothschild.

                “I have to say, I think this is the best meal we’ve had together.” Doyoung grinned.

                “Because we did it together.” Jaehyun savoured the red wine in his mouth. Smooth and silky, almost like drinking liquid velvet.

                “I’ve never cooked with anyone before.” Doyoung said. “Johnny is too lazy and Ten is a nightmare in the kitchen.”

                “Yeah, he just dumps whatever he wants and doesn’t care for measurements.” Jaehyun said, mimicking the way Ten dumps in seasoning when he cooks. “What about your previous boys?”

                “I never offered to cook for them.”

                “Why not?”

                “I’m not sure.” Doyoung shrugged. “Usually after the third date they start making demands like trips to Europe or cars or shoes. It makes the offer of home cooked food sound pretty lame doesn’t it?”

                “I would take the food over the shoes any day.” Jaehyun said. “Especially since I got to use Gordon Ramsey’s knives!!”

                “If you like them so much you can have them.”

                “Oh shit no.” Jaehyun shook his head. “I can’t take them from you, you’ve already given me so much.”

                “It’s nothing.” Doyoung said. “If there’s anything you need, just let me know. That’s what I’m here for.”

                Jaehyun smiled at him, looking down at his plate. How could he ask Doyoung for more money? He just couldn’t, not after how sweet he has been to him. Doyoung had been nothing but a complete gentleman. Besides, if truth be told, he was quite happy and satisfied with what they have now. He couldn’t imagine wanting more.

                Or could he?

                “You said you were a student at NCT U right?” Doyoung asked. “Are you still studying there?”

                “No.” Jaehyun shook his head. “I had to drop out.”

                “Why?”

                “My dad died and left us a mountain of debt.” Jaehyun explained. “I couldn’t afford to go to school.”

                “That’s terrible.” Doyoung dropped his fork on his plate. “Nobody should be forced to give up his education that way.”

                “I didn’t think of it like that.” Jaehyun said. “I just wanted to support my family. It’s been tough since he passed.”

                “That is so admirable of you.” Doyoung said.

                “What about you? Where are your family members?”

                “My brother just married Hyesung, the famous actress.” Doyoung said. “My parents are enjoying their retirement in sunny Hawaii, so I guess they are pretty capable themselves.”

                “Wow. Hawaii.” Jaehyun mused. “I’ve never been there.”

                “I’ll take you with me one day.” Doyoung smiled. “I think you’ll love it. It’s sun and fun all year around. You can go swimming, snorkelling and maybe stop wearing shirts for a bit.”

                Jaehyun wrapped his arms around his stomach, blushing shyly, either due to the wine or the remark. “You could just ask me you know.”

                Doyoung laughed. “You’re so cute with your face all red.”

                Jaehyun pouted adorably as they laughed and joked around a little more. After they did the washing, Doyoung took Jaehyun to the backyard to reveal his pride and joy. A greenhouse filled with all sorts of flora.

                “This is impressive.” Jaehyun said. “I don’t have much of a green thumb. Lucas used to say that I would kill a cactus.”

                “It does take a lot of care and attention, but it’s worth it.”

                Jaehyun walked around the greenhouse, fingering one of the orchids hanging from the ceiling. Doyoung wrapped his right arm around his waist.

                “Do you have to go tomorrow?” Jaehyun asked.

                “I do.” Doyoung nodded. “Say, why don’t you come with me?”

                “What?” Jaehyun looked up in surprise.

                “It’ll be fun! You’ll love London, it’s super exciting and we can even take a weekend to Paris.”

                _London. Paris. With Doyoung._

                “I can’t.” Jaehyun shook his head. “I have work here, and kids to attend to. I promised I would teach them how to float on their backs tomorrow.”

                “But I’m not sure if I can stand a week without you.” Doyoung took Jaehyun’s hand in his, rubbing the back of it was his thumb. “These past few weeks with you have been amazing.”

                “A week will fly by soon.” Jaehyun leaned in closer to smell his cologne. He wanted to be as close to Doyoung as possible. Their noses touched, and Jaehyun fluttered his eyes to lean in just a bit closer, just a bit more and he could touch Doyoung’s lips. Just a bit…

                “I’ll call you every night.” Doyoung said, pulling back a little.

                A terribly awkward silence hung in the air. Jaehyun bit his lip in embarrassment. This was the first time he tried to kiss Doyoung and he was turned down.

                “Maybe I should go home.” Jaehyun said.

                “Okay, I’ll take you.”

*******************

                “How’s the sex?”

                “What the fuck are you talking about?” Jaehyun said as he entered the apartment where Lucas was lounging around watching TV.

                “Just tell me, is he as well packed as he looks or bigger? Or smaller. It doesn’t matter. The man’s get millions. The size of his penis shouldn’t matter.”

                “We didn’t have sex you shrimp filled asshole.” Jaehyun groaned. “In fact, we haven’t even kissed.”

                “What?!?!” Lucas shot up in shock. “You have been on 4 dates with him and you haven’t even kissed?!”

                “I’ve cooked and cleaned with him. I’ve seen his house and his garden. I’ve even watered one of the fucking orchids.” Jaehyun huffed, removing his coat. “Apparently we’ve done everything domestic couples do except what makes them a couple in the first place.”

                “Are you sure he’s gay? Maybe he’s not into men.”

                “No he’s gay. He’s had other male sugar babies before.”

                “Or maybe he’s a germaphobe and doesn’t like kissing? Do you brush your teeth and eat a mint just like I asked you to?”

                “Yes, and the fact that I took your stupid advice proves how desperate I am.” Jaehyun buried his face in his hands. “Maybe it’s me. Maybe he’s not attracted to me.”

                “Then screw him. A man like you can get any sugar daddy he wants, one that will gladly kiss and fuck him whenever he wants.”

                “But he’s been so sweet to me. He’s kind and funny, he listens to my stories and doesn’t doze off halfway,” he gave Lucas such a hard side-glare it almost burnt through the wallpaper. “I…I really like him.”

                “You need to talk to him. This is weird because usually sugar daddies will start asking for sex after three dates. This one hasn’t even kissed you. There could be something wrong with him.”

                “Or me.”

                “It’s not you.” Lucas reassured him. “Maybe he’s just old-fashioned or something.”

                “Well,” Jaehyun shrugged. “He does have a nice collection of Glen Campbell records.”

                “You mean albums?”

                “No, I mean records. Those giant black things.”

                “That’s probably it. He’s just old.”

                Jaehyun simply smiled weakly. He went back to his room and sighed heavily as he sunk down on his bed. He could still feel Doyoung’s hand in his. He placed it against his cheek and closed his eyes, pretending he was still with Doyoung for a few seconds.

*******************

_MRCEOKIM: [SENDS A PICTURE OF HEATHROW AIRPORT]_

_MRCEOKIM:_ _Just landed_

_JAETHEBAE:_ _Nice! Did you sleep well on the flight?_

_MRCEOKIM: I can’t sleep on airplanes. I’m in trouble now. Tomorrow I’m meeting a big client and I’m going to show up looking like a panda._

_JAETHEBAE: You can just use some concealer to hide it. Don’t worry. You’ll blow people away with your presence, no one is going to notice the bags._

_MRCEOKIM: Thanks, I think. LOL. Now that I’m here, shall I get you a souvenir?_

_JAETHEBAE: Anything is fine by me!_

_MRCEOKIM: How about watches? Shoes? I saw your shoes the other day and they look a little ragged._

_JAETHEBAE: Oh don’t worry about them. I have worn those shoes through rain and snow. They are fine._

_MRCEOKIM: But they are wearing off. What’s your shoe size?_

_JAETHEBAE: Ten. The number, not the sugar baby._

_MRCEOKIM: [sends a picture of Adidas sneakers]_

_MRCEOKIM: How’s this?_

_JAETHEBAE: Holy crap are you kidding me? Those are fucking gorgeous_

_MRCEOKIM: [sends a picture of a receipt]_

_JAETHEBAE: You did not._

_MRCEOKIM: I did._

_JAETHEBAE: What have I done to deserve such a wonderful daddy?_

_MRCEOKIM: Anything for my baby. Besides, this isn’t the only surprise._

*******************

                “Jae? You have mail!” Lucas called from the kitchen.

                “Thanks.” Jaehyun took the envelope addressed to him. He saw NCT U’s official logo in the corner and furrowed his brows. _What is this?_

                “OH MY GOD!!!”

                “What what?! What is it?!” Lucas ran to his side to read the letter.

                “It said that my tuition fees are being sponsored.” Jaehyun read breathlessly, choked up with too many emotions to even be coherent. “I can go back to school.”

                “Oh my gosh Jae!!!!” Lucas jumped into his arms and the two of them bounced up and down in glee and excitement. “You got a sponsor! Congratulations!”

                _Besides, this isn’t the only surprise._

*******************

_JAETHEBAE: [sends a picture of the university letter]_

_MRCEOKIM: It finally arrived! I was wondering when the letter was going to arrive XD_

_JAETHEBAE: I can’t believe you did this for me. Oh my god thank you._

_MRCEOKIM: You deserve it. An education is important and I know how much school means to you._

_JAETHEBAE: I can’t even type probably right now. I’m still crying._

_JAETHEBAE: *properly_

_JAETHEBAE: See?_

_MRCEOKIM: Don’t cry babe. I just want the best for you._

_JAETHEBAE: Dod gammnit Doyoung I miss you._

_JAETHEBAE: *God dammnit_

_JAETHEBAE: *God damn it_

_JAETHEBAE: Oh fuck this. Screw spelling._

_MRCEOKIM: LMAO_

*******************

_MRCEOKIM: [sends a picture of himself in a tux]_

_JAETHEBAE: Wow the sun is so bright from London. Move over Harry and William, the true royalty is here._

_MRCEOKIM: I take it I look good. XD_

_JAETHEBAE: Looking good is an understatement. I wish you were here so that I can bask in that beauty._

_MRCEOKIM: Me too. London is so cold and lonely._

_JAETHEBAE: Maybe it’s because it rains all the time._

_MRCEOKIM: If you were here we could cuddle._

_JAETHEBAE: I’ll give you all the cuddles you want when you come back._

_MRCEOKIM: Now it’s your turn. Send me a pic of yourself._

_JAETHEBAE: [sends a picture of himself in a hoodie lying down]_

_MRCEOKIM: You look so soft. I am soft. I wanna squish you so badly._

_JAETHEBAE: I look horrible. My hair’s a mess because I have been out all day._

_MRCEOKIM: How was your first day in school?_

_JAETHEBAE: It was amazing oh my god. I am so happy to be back. It’s great seeing all my friends again._

_MRCEOKIM: You are probably one of the few people I know who are actually happy to be back in school again LMAO_

_JAETHEBAE: I will be even happier when I can see you again._

_MRCEOKIM: My meeting won’t be over till the afternoon. If you’re not sleeping, we can video call._

_JAETHEBAE: Yes please!_

*******************

                “Hi Jaehyun!” Ten said, motioning for him to take a seat in his office lounge. “I hope everything between you and Doyoung is okay.”

                “It’s better than okay.” Jaehyun said, accepting a cup of water from him. “I’m having a great time with him. He’s funny and sweet, he even sponsored my tuition in NCT U and now I can go back to school again.”

                “That’s amazing!”

                “I just have a few questions about him if that’s okay.”

                “Normally it’s daddy-baby confidentiality,” Ten grinned. “But for you I’ll make an exception.”

                “Okay, ignoring the fact that you just said _daddy-baby_ like that,” Jaehyun shuddered. “Was Doyoung one of your long-time clients?”

                “Yes.”

                “When was his last sugar baby?”

                “I think… a year and a half ago?”

                “A year and a half? As in they started a year and a half ago?”

                “No, I mean they broke off a year and a half ago.” Ten said. “He didn’t use our services again until recently when you signed up.”

                Jaehyun stared at Ten in surprise. “That was quite a while ago.”

                “Yeah. His last baby was…how do I put this nicely… a bitch in expensive clothing.”

                “What happened?”

                “He tried to swindle money from him.” Ten said. “He got incredibly drunk in a bar one night and started bragging about his relationship with Doyoung. In fact, he got so hammered he climbed onto the bar table and stripped himself out of all his clothing. It was a huge scandal and the police were called in. Doyoung and I managed to stop the exposure, the news but not the body, but I had to let him go.”

                “Were they close?”

                “Very. Doyoung was very charmed by him.” Ten explained.

                “He had no problems having sex with him?”

                “I don’t think so, because the guy kept bragging about how good a blowjob he gave Doyoung.” Ten rolled his eyes.

                Jaehyun felt his heart lurch in his stomach. It really was him. Doyoung had no problems with the previous babies. Just him. He couldn’t touch him or kiss him.

                Maybe…maybe he wasn’t attracted to him.

                “Jae, are you okay? What’s wrong?”

                “It’s just…” Jaehyun bit his lip. “Doyoung hasn’t kissed me yet.”

                “Really?” Now it was Ten’s turn to be surprised. “But you guys have been together for some time now.”

                “Three weeks and nothing.” Jaehyun couldn’t hide his voice breaking. “He doesn’t even want to touch me, like he’s kept me at arm’s length. Maybe I’m not right for him, maybe he doesn’t want me.”

                “No no that can’t be.” Ten shook his head. “I’m a professional matchmaker, I am never wrong about these things. Except for his last baby but in my defence, he lied on his application about being a cocaine abuser.”

                “Then what’s wrong with him? With me? With us?”

                “Look, I’ll talk to him if you want okay? Maybe we can get to the bottom of this.”

                “No, no.” Jaehyun shook his head. “I don’t want him to think I don’t trust him.”

                “But he’s the one who’s chasing you away! Why do you care what…” Ten eyed him for a minute before coming to a realization. “You like him.”

                Jaehyun nodded.

                “Jae…”

                “It’s fine.” Jaehyun choked back his tears. “It’s just me being pathetic. I let my stupid heart fall for someone who was too good to be true.”

                “Jae…”

                “I just need to focus on what I do right? I’m a sugar baby and nothing more. If he wants sex, fine. If he doesn’t want sex, then it’s also fine. As long as he keeps paying my tuition. Then I can cut him out of my life.”

                Ten doesn’t say anything. He has never seen his friend so forlorn before. He saw it once when his father died, but this was a different kind. The kind where you had hope stripped from you.

                Jaehyun left Ten’s office, wiping his tears as he came down. His phone buzzed in his pocket, revealing several new messages.

_MRCEOKIM: I had a nice lunch but it would be nicer with you._

_MRCEOKIM: Check out this view from the London Eye! You would totally love it._

_MRCEOKIM: I miss you babe. I can’t wait to see you again._

_MRCEOKIM: Baby, are you busy?_

_MRCEOKIM: I’m sorry if I’m bothering you. Am I?_

_MRCEOKIM: Answer me baby. I miss you._

                Jaehyun couldn’t decide if he should answer. His stomach grumbled uncomfortably, feeling empty since brunch.

                _Ah fuck it. I’ll decide what to do after I eat._

                Jaehyun may not have the love he wanted, but at least he won’t go to bed hungry again.

*******************

                Jaehyun didn’t tell Doyoung he was coming to the airport to see him. He had gotten his flight details from his secretary and was planning a surprise. He really did miss Doyoung and he couldn’t wait to see the look on his face when he showed up.

                Jaehyun waited outside the international departure lobby and he couldn’t resist smiling when he saw Doyoung at last. Doyoung was dressed in a cotton shirt with a plaid jacket around his waist, and the biggest, gummiest smile Jaehyun had ever seen appeared when he saw Jaehyun waiting for him in the lobby. He rushed into Jaehyun’s arms and nearly knocked him over.

                “I miss you. I can’t believe you came!”

                “Are you surprised?” Jaehyun asked, helping him take his luggage.

                “Totally.” Doyoung laughed, instantly holding onto Jaehyun’s hand. “My secretary didn’t tell me anyone was coming.”

                “I had to bribe him extra so he stayed quiet.” Jaehyun loved feeling the way Doyoung’s fingers intertwined perfectly was his. The ride back to Doyoung’s house was noisy as Doyoung talked on and on, trying to fill Jaehyun in with the details of his trip. Doyoung just laid on his chest in the back seat as Doyoung stroked his hair while he talked. It was so soothing, like coming home after a long trip.

                “I feel like a whole year has gone by without you.” Doyoung said when they arrived at his house, pulling Jaehyun into his arms and snuggling into the crook of his neck.

                “We have time now to make up for what we missed.” Jaehyun whimpered softly as Doyoung’s breath heated up his skin. His hands snaked down Doyoung’s back, reaching for his waist. He cupped Doyoung’s face with his hand, pressing their noses together.

                _It’s now or never._

                “I should go shower or something. I bet I smell like the airport.”

                Jaehyun dropped his arms and huffed. He stormed out of the living room, opened the front door and walked out.

                _I give up. He doesn’t want me._

                “Jae? Jae what’s wrong?” Doyoung chased after him, grabbing his arm.

                “Everything is wrong.”

                “I…I don’t understand.”

                “Neither do I!” Jaehyun spat out. “I did everything I could to initiate contact and you still won’t touch me! You won’t even kiss me! I feel like some pathetic creature who’s not good enough for you!”

                “Jaehyun…”

                “I know you’re paying me for my companionship and what not and I thank you for sponsoring my education, but I can’t go through with this! I can’t do this wanting you but knowing you don’t want me back! I feel like some trash can you toss your money into.”

                “Jaehyun listen to me.” Doyoung pulled him back. “I swear it’s not like that.”

                “Am I ugly? Are you really that disgusted by me?”

                “Disgusted by you? Hell no. I’ve wanted you since the first day I met you.” Doyoung said. “You are gorgeous. Like, prince-charming-Vogue-model gorgeous. I’ve met a lot of models and celebrities but none of them can even come close to you.”

                Jaehyun gulped nervously, letting his hand rest on Doyoung’s waist.

                “It’s just… my last relationship, or so I thought it was, ended really badly, and since then I’ve found it difficult to be around another person. I blamed my lust for that, for deciding what I should do and making reckless decisions.”

                “Okay.” Jaehyun pressed him to go on.

                “Usually with sugar babies you know what they want. They want money. As long as you provide them that they’ll be nice to you, and they’ll be inclined to give you whatever you want, but then you came in.” Doyoung said. “I didn’t want to treat you that way.”

                “Why?”

                “It was pretty obvious you weren’t an experienced sugar baby.” Doyoung tried smiling, holding Jaehyun’s face in his hand. “You were so nervous and jittery, but you were also so honest. You treated me like a friend, like a real true friend. That’s why I felt so close to you, like I could show you a more personal side of me. Like my cooking, and my greenhouse.”

                “Why don’t you want to kiss me?”

                “I wanted to treat you right. Be a gentleman I guess.” Doyoung pressed their foreheads together. “You have been through so much, and you deserve better than to be mauled for money.”

                Jaehyun smiled a little, just a little, because he could truly feel Doyoung’s sincerity in his words.

                “There’s also another reason.” Doyoung said. “I’m so fucking nervous around you.” He chuckled shyly. “Every time you come close to me, I feel like I’m tipping off the edge. I am worried that once I kiss you, I won’t be able to stop myself from wanting more.”

                “What if that’s what I want?” Jaehyun said, holding his hand. “You said if I wanted anything I could ask you, right? I want more. I want you.”

                Doyoung gulped for a bit. The hesitation did not last long as he finally kissed Jaehyun, wrapping his arms around his waist and it was everything they hoped for and more. It was soft and sweet at first, as if Doyoung was still threading on thin ice. Jaehyun moaned a little to reassure him and he pressed harder against him. Soon, the kiss became fiery as their hands gripped each other for balance and support. This was exactly what Jaehyun was dreaming off. A kiss of passion and desire. Doyoung was right, once he started he really couldn’t stop himself.

                Doyoung ran back inside the house with Jaehyun in tow. They rushed into the bedroom, where Jaehyun wasted no time in ripping Doyoung’s shirt apart and pressing open-mouthed kisses on his long slender neck. Doyoung moaned at the rush and worked on Jaehyun’s shirt, hands feeling the skin he had been dying to touch since the day he saw him at the pool.

                “What do you want Doyoung?” Jaehyun asked, panting heavily. Now it was his turn to ask.

                “You.” Doyoung answered. “You.”

*******************

                “I don’t know how you did it.” Sicheng grinned at Jaehyun, giving him a friendly pat on the back. “You got Jisung to stop making fun of Renjun.”

                “I just talked to Sehun that’s all. He did the rest.”

                “I’m ready to go baba and appa!” Renjun said, flinging his still wet hair as he slipped one hand into Sicheng’s and another into Yuta’s.

                “I hope you’re ready to go too.” Doyoung said as he walked up from behind, wrapping an arm around Jaehyun.

                “And who is this handsome young man we’ve never met before?” Yuta grinned.

                “This is Doyoung, he’s my…”

                “Boyfriend. Nice to meet you.” Jaehyun gave him a look and smiled.

                “Coach Jung has a boyfriend?!” Renjun gasped in shock. “That is so cute!”

                “You think he’s cute?” Sicheng laughed at his son.

                “Yes! I want to have a boyfriend just like you someday!”

                “Excuse me?” Yuta looked at the child in mock upset. “What about me? You said you wanted to marry appa one day.”

                “I can’t. You’re married to baba and you snore with your mouth open.”

                “I do not…”

                “Yes you do babe.” Sicheng laughed. “Yes you do.”

                “Betrayed by own husband and child.” Yuta shook his head. “Tragic.”

                “Have a good time guys! I’ll see you next week Renjun!”

                “Bye Coach Jung!” Renjun waved as he went home with his parents. Doyoung waited until they were out of range before kissing Jaehyun’s cheek.

                “It’s so sweet of you to still teach the kids while you’re in school.”

                “I still need the money. I can’t keep depending on you, even if you do pay me quite well for last night.” Jaehyun teased.

                “I’m inclined to bump up your allowance just so you can quit your job and spend more time with me.”

                “Forget it.” Jaehyun giggled. “Even a sugar baby needs his space.”

                “I like to think of us as more than that, if that’s what you want.”

                “I do, but it comes with a price.”

                “Name it. Anything for my baby.”

                “A thousand kisses.” Jaehyun grinned. “And that trip to Hawaii.”

                “Deal.”

                “Well well well.” Ten smirked at Jaehyun and Doyoung. “Looks like I’ll have to change the business description of BDS from escort service to matchmaking service.”

                “I thought that was what you were doing.” Johnny laughed, reading his newspaper while they waited for Jaehyun and Doyoung to stop flirting.

                “Tsk, I didn’t always get it right.”

                “You are something babe.” Johnny laughed, kissing his forehead. “My kind of something.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly had plans for this to be more smutty, but somehow that didn't work out. Also I couldn't resist putting luwoo, they are seriously killing me >< I thought it would be interesting to write Doyoung and Jaehyun in an opposite dynamic like this since Jaehyun has normally been pictured as the more 'dominant' one, so thankfully this turned out well! Leave comments and kudos if you guys liked it!


End file.
